1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power unit for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a power unit for a small-sized utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small-sized utility vehicle is disclosed in, for example, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0173177, published Aug. 11, 2005 and entitled “Power Train for a Utility Vehicle.” A small-sized utility vehicle, such at the vehicle disclosed in the aforementioned publication, includes a vehicle body having a relatively simple vehicle frame structure and wheels mounted to respective front, rear, left and right corners of the vehicle body. A power unit, such as an engine, a transmission assembly, etc. is arranged in a space extending from a center of the vehicle body to between the rear wheels of the vehicle. Seats and a load-carrying platform are mounted above the space in which the power unit is arranged. Such a small-sized utility vehicle has become popular for use in various applications, such as in agricultural settings, operation on rough terrain, and the like.